


Two Different Worlds

by BriMicky101



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, BoyxBoy, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, Longing, M/M, Mermaids, Merman Yuuri, Ocean, Yuuri is a shy baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMicky101/pseuds/BriMicky101
Summary: Every time Victor goes to the beach, he feels like someone-- or something -- is watching him. He's determined to figure out exactly who it is.Based on KamisArtvonKunst 's mermaid AU on Tumblr.





	1. Two Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Victuuri fanfiction, hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets the feeling of being watched while at the beach.

"Victor! Where are you going?" Yakov, Victor's coach shouted from across the large ice rink.

"For a walk," Victor mumbled, untying his well-worn skates from his feet. 

"What? In the middle of practice?" Yakov's normally stoic face began to redden, showing off his anger towards the silver-haired boy. 

There was no reply, only the sound of one of the rattly old lockers being slammed shut.

A sigh escaped the old man's lips. "You'd better be back." There was no arguing with Victor when it came to these things, Yakov knew it. So, instead of arguing, he let him go.

Once Victor finished getting dressed, he started walking home. It was only on very rare occasions when he was busy or didn't have time, that Victor ever take a walk without his puffball of a dog, Makkachin. As Victor approached the door, he could hear the loud barks erupt from somewhere inside, slowly getting louder with each step closer to the house.

"Makkachin!" Victor shouted as soon as he opened the door, his muscular arms awaiting the inevitable tackle from the dog. The force of the large dog knocked Victor a bit back, but he didn't fall. The cascade of licks from the dog that followed ended as quickly as they started. 

Makkachin followed Victor around the house, happily bouncing about as Victor went to get the dogs leash. He found it in the same place as it usually was; in the drawer next to the old computer desk. Victor pulled it out, cursing when it got caught it some of the other objects in the tiny drawer. By the time the leash finally untangled itself, Makkachin was already sitting down, awaiting his owner to attach it to his collar.

"Let's go, Makkachin." Victor smiled, ruffling the fluff atop the dogs head.

***

After walking around aimlessly around the town for about half an hour, Victor found himself on the beach. It wasn't like he really had anywhere else in mind, but Victor felt like something was pulling him there as if a subconscious wanting to go to the ocean. Or was it something else? Something more than just a want, a feeling deeper inside. Was it fate? 

The cool, salty, breeze of the ocean ruffled Victor's long hair. A smile started to form on his face. It wasn't very often that Victor went to the beach, but when he did, he always really enjoyed himself. From throwing sticks for Makkachin, to taking a swim, to even surfing when the weather was nice, Victor always loved the beach. Well, he loved everything about the beach except for one thing; the feeling of being watched.

It was the reason Victor rarely went to the beach. The feeling always caused a sense of uneasiness that dampened his fun slightly. He usually assumed it was a fan of his skating, or something close to that, never even considering anything else.

Barking coming from an overexcited Makkachin distracted Victor from his thoughts. The large dog was hopping all around, obviously wanting to be let loose. No sooner than when Victor unclasped the small leash attached to the dog's collar, the dog broke into a sprint, happily running around in zigzags. Occasionally, Makkachin would stop running, look back towards his master to see if he was still following slowly behind, and then continue running, his tongue lazily hanging out of his mouth.

A few minutes later, tired and panting heavily, Makkachin returned, his mouth holding a small stick. Victor waited for the dog to drop the stick before picking it up, running around to tease the dog. Makkachin followed beside Victor, jumping and nipping at the air, attempting to grab the branch from the tall, giant of a human. 

A small splash stole Victor's eyes from the dog, causing him to completely ignore the dog to look out into the vast sea. Confused, Victor squinted into the water, trying to see something, anything. But to Victors disappointment, whatever made the splash had left.

Unknown to Victor, however, a young mermaid going by the name of Yuuri sunk deeper into the water, his heart pounding and webbed hands covering his mouth. That was the first human he'd ever seen, and he was beautiful.


	2. The Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor finally goes back to the beach after years of being away.

Victor didn't go to the beach for a long time. Skating had caused him to travel frequently, never staying in one place for longer than a week or two. Eventually, the short days that he stayed away turned into weeks, then weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. It all went by so fast, and Victor barely noticed it. 

It was between competitions the next time he was home. He had just won gold in the Grand Prix for the fifth consecutive year and was having a lazy day around his house, brainstorming ideas for future routines he could do.

A soft bark alerted Victor of his dog entering the room. The sound cleared Victor's head of any pre-existing thoughts. In the mouth of the dog was the familiar lead Victor used whenever he took Makkachin on walks at home. Victor almost rarely used it, having bought a new one for when he traveled places.

"You want to go for a walk, Makkachin?" Victor asked his furry companion, crouching down and raising his hands in the air to excite the canine.

The dog dropped the lead, tail waving and tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Your tail says everything." Victor glanced at the lead at his feet, debating on whether or not to take it along. He decided not to since Makkachin had never run too far from his side more than a few times. Even still, the dog hadn't run away in years. 

Victor got up, took his large dog into his arms, and then headed out the door.

***

There was that weird feeling again. 

The two arrived at the beach shortly after, panting from the jogging pace they had kept up while going there. Victor watched as Makkachin jumped around in circles ahead of him, wondering why he kept getting the feeling of being watched. He looked around the beach, searching for anyone around him. Nada. The beach was empty except for Makkachin and Victor.

Victor wasn't sure really what to think about the feeling. Perhaps it was just his imagination or something like that? But Victor couldn't think of any reason that would make him imagine being watched.

"Perhaps I will never find out," Victor mumbled sadly, shoving his slightly cold fingers into his pocket to keep them warm.

***

Yuuri didn't know what he was doing. 

As soon as he heard from the local mer-police that a human was spotted near the beach, Yuuri bolted it. He didn't care that they warned him to stay back, to not go to the surface. Yuuri had to see if the beautiful human he'd been crushing on for years had finally returned. 

Yuuri could feel his hair start to slide back on his head as he swam to the surface. He didn't really mind it, it happened quite a lot to him. His family called it his 'eros' hair, which he didn't quite understand. They said that he could get any mermaid he wanted if he used that hair. 

But the thing is, Yuuri only wanted the silver haired human he'd seen all those years ago.

When Yuuri got close to the surface, his speed began to decrease. It wasn't from fatigue, but from Yuuri not wanting to be seen by the human. There were stories about humans taking mermaids to be experimented on, and although Yuuri thought that the man seemed nice -- nice enough to have a fluffy animal companion -- he didn't want to chance being taken.

Yuuri's head broke the surface slowly, trying not to make too much noise. It only took a few seconds for Yuuri's brown eyes to find what he was searching for.

Even though the man's previously long hair was chopped short, Yuuri could tell it was him. 

It seemed the human had surprised him yet again.

***

About half hour passed before Victor started getting bored of watching Makkachin run around. The ocean was nice that day. Very bright and colourful. Victor admired the beauty of it for a while, feeling slightly nostalgic. It reminded him of something, somewhere. Something he couldn't quite remember.

"I should distract myself a little." Victor decided, pulling it his phone from his pocket. None of his few apps had anything interesting on them. He scanned the screen with his eyes, mentally checking off apps. His thumb followed his eyes, hovering over each app. Victor's eyes locked on the camera app. 

"Hm." Victor had an idea.


End file.
